GROCERY SHOPPING
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 4-2. Harley moves in with Ivy, and this ruins her plans.


Alright, this is important.

I write my own stories. I have at least 90 of these stories saved on my computer. I was getting embarrassed of my stories so I decided to write some more. I adore Batman, and I'm upset with all that is happening with what's going on in "Batman Land" as of today. So I created something of my own "Batman Land". Most of the stuff is the same, but I've changed a few things.

If you don't like the pairings, you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you. If I do get a few positive comments, I might post a few more.

This is a short one and it's a bit of a test story.

NOTE: I know my grammar isn't all that great. I wrote this in 2008, it's improved a LOT since then.

Enjoy though!

* * *

**GROCERY SHOPPING**

* * *

Ivy yawned and rolled on her side. She checked the time, it was 9:29.

Ivy pulled herself out of bed and into the kitchen. Suddenly there was a buzz from the door.

Ivy raised an eyebrow and pressed the button. She waited a few minutes and then opened the door.

Harley was standing out in the hallway with her bags. Ivy gasped and shut the door. Harley frowned and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"But Red… I need a place to stay!"

"Why?"

"Mista J kicked me out."

"Go stay with Selina."

"I don't want to."

"Go away Harley."

"Red…"

"Harley. Go home."

Harley sniffed outside. Ivy rolled her eyes and opened the door. Harley jumped up in the air and threw her bags into one of the spare rooms.

Ivy moaned and walked into the laundry room. She patted Ivan on the head and threw him a dog food can.

Harley skipped into the laundry room, "I'm so happy we are room mates."

Ivy groaned, "Why can't you be in a normal relationship?"

Harley shrugged.

Ivy sighed and walked back to her room, "Harley go watch TV or something."

Harley sighed and flopped down on the couch and began flipping through the channels.

Ivy walked over to the couch, "Have you seen my phone?"

"Mmmm…. Is this it?" Harley asked pointing to the phone on the coffee table.

Ivy sighed and grabbed her phone. She walked into the back room.

Ivy pressed speed dial #2 and let it ring. Harvey answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey babe," Harvey smiled.

Ivy sighed, "I'm sorry but I am going to have to re-schedule tonight."

"What! Why?"

"I have come up with other plans and won't be able to make it tonight," Ivy frowned trying to keep it secret.

"Come on Pammy! It took me forever to get reservations."

"I am disappointed too."

"I even got wine."

"Feel free to get started on it."

"Are you pretending you aren't talking to me?"

"That is quite possible."

Harvey sighed, "Pammy…"

"I already said I am sorry. I will try to come over sometime soon. I will call you back."

"Whatever…" Harvey mumbled.

"Goodbye."

"Yeah bye… I love you."

"Yes," Ivy frowned and hung up.

She walked back into the living room and sat down next to Harley.

"Who was that?" Harley asked.

"You made me cancel an appointment I had tonight!"

"Oh… sorry."

"I think you are going to stay with Selina."

"No! Please Red!"

"Harley I mean it! If you don't stop fighting I am never going to let you stay here again! I don't have to be here every time you need help."

Harley pouted, "I said I was sorry…"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "It's alright."

Harley perked up, "Ok, good!"

* * *

Ivy slipped on her dark green dress and fixed her hair. She touched up on her make up and walked to Harley's door.

"Harley?"

"Yeah Red?"

"I am going to the store."

"What for?"

Ivy thought, "To get milk."

"Why? I thought you had some."

"I ran out."

"Oh… need me to come with you?"

"No that's ok, it's just milk."

"Ok, see ya later!"

"Bye."

Ivy walked out the apartment and hailed a cab.

One pulled over and she climbed in. She gave the driver the directions and sat back.

They pulled up to the abandoned house Harvey lived in and she paid the driver and walked up to the house.

Ivy pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial #2.

Harvey answered, "Yes?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you at home?"

"No," Harvey stated.

"Where are you?"

"Out with Jack and Jonathan."

"Where?"

"You are inquisitive today, the Iceberg."

"When are you leaving?"

"Like maybe 5 minutes."

"Ok."

"Why did you ask if I was home?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't crying at home."

"I wouldn't cry over that."

Ivy heard someone talking in the background and Harvey telling him to shut up.

"Sorry that was Jack."

Ivy laughed, "I thought so."

"Alright, well I love you, and maybe we can get together tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

Ivy put the phone down her dress and grabbed Harvey's key from under the mat. She opened the door and walked inside. She locked the door behind her and headed into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine. She stood on her toes and reached into the pantry, she pulled out two wine glasses.

Ivy opened the bottle and filled the glasses.

* * *

Harvey gave Jack the finger as he got into the cab, "Asshole!"

"You are worse Harvey!"

"Go to hell!"

Jonathan laughed and got into another cab.

All three guys got into separate cabs and took off.

Harvey reached his house and paid the driver. He walked inside and threw off his coat. He sighed and argued with Two-Face if he really needed another drink. He gave in and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

Harvey flipped on the lights and jumped back, "Holy fu- What are you doing here?"

Ivy was lying on the counter with the two glasses of wine. She was lying on her stomach with her arms squeezed together, exposing her cleavage.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'll say you surprised me, more like scared the shit out of me."

"Why are you standing in the doorway?"

"I don't know."

"Come over here and kiss me."

"Ok…" Harvey walked over to Ivy and wrapped his arms around her. Ivy pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, before I forget," Ivy pulled away, "Do you have milk?"

"Wh-why?"

"I told Harley I was going to the store to get milk, so I need milk when I got back."

"Yeah I've got some in the fridge."

"Ok, I need it."

"Alright."

Ivy grabbed Harvey's tie and pulled him in for another kiss, "Want some wine?"

"I do."

Harvey took the glass from her and they clinked glasses and took a sip. Ivy lowered her glass and looked at Harvey. Harvey raised his eyebrow.

"You are so damn hot."

"Is that wine already getting to you?"

"It is not the wine."

"Damn, this must be good wine."

Ivy unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. Harvey had to lean against the fridge. She was wearing black panties with red lace and a matching bra.

"Damn…"

Ivy sighed, "Do you like it?'

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Good. I bought it for you."

"That's good."

Ivy began pulling off Harvey's tie. Harvey set his glass of wine down on the fridge. Ivy threw his tie to a corner of the room. She continued with his shirt and pants.

Ivy sat up on the counter and laid down. Harvey kissed the inside of her thigh and smiled at her.

"I cannot believe that not only you surprised me inside my house: in my kitchen, but now we are going to do it on the counter where I eat. Unbelievable."

"Isn't it?" Ivy grinned.

Harvey laughed and leaned near her thighs. He took his index fingers and lifted up her panties. He leaned down and grabbed her panties in his teeth. He slowly pulled them off.

Ivy threw back her head laughing, "Oh God…"

Harvey kissed her stomach and smiled, "I love you."

Ivy smiled, "I know. Now do I get to take off your boxers with my teeth?"

"You'll be lucky if you do. Crazy bitch."

Ivy giggled, "Help me with my bra."

Harvey slipped one finger behind her back and unhooked her bra.

"How did you do that so damn fast?"

"Skill."

"I'll say."

Ivy got up and pulled Harvey's boxers down, and jumped back onto the counter, "Get up here, you."

Harvey laughed and crawled on top of Ivy.

* * *

Ivy smiled and stroked Harvey's chest, "This was fun."

"Yes it was."

Ivy sighed and lifted her head up, she checked the time, 8:48.

"When did you get here?"

"Shit. I left at 8:00."

"Oh no…"

Ivy sat up and grabbed her panties and bra and slipped them on.

Harvey looked around, "Damn. Now I have to clean my kitchen."

Ivy smiled, "Sorry."

Harvey slipped on his clothes and helped Ivy zip up her dress. She smoothed out her hair and jumped back up onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked.

"Waiting for my goodnight kiss," Ivy leaned forward and puckered up her lips.

Harvey leaned in and kissed her.

"Ok, I have to go or else Harley will be wondering where I am."

"Ok, I'll walk you out."

Ivy jumped down and kissed Harvey on the cheek.

"Oh!" Harvey ran to the kitchen.

"What?" Ivy asked.

Harvey ran back to Ivy with a gallon of milk, "Here you go."

"Oh God… I couldn't forget that."

Harvey laughed and kissed her again.

Ivy took the milk and put her hand on Harvey's chest, "I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good," Harvey opened the door and watched her walk out and hail a cab. Harvey leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her.

"Night Harvey."

"Night Pammy."

Ivy got into the cab and she leaned back, thinking about her night.

FIN


End file.
